


2- Un bacio sussurrato.

by feeltheromance



Series: ~ 30 volte il primo bacio. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 2: Un bacio sussurrato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2- Un bacio sussurrato.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Destiel.  
> Rating: Verde.  
> Beta: Il mio cervello.  
> Genere: Raccolta, slice of life, fluff.  
> Warning: Slash, OOC, missing moments, what if?  
> Words: 522  
> Summary: 30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 2: Un bacio sussurrato.  
> Dedica: A tutti voi che mi leggete (◡‿◡✿)

\- I’ll keep you safe.  
   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=m93y53)

 

 

 

La quiete è totale e il silenzio avvolge la casa come una coperta morbida.  
Nessun rumore disturba la famiglia Winchester, che dorme sonni tranquilli, ignara della presenza soprannaturale che aleggia nella cameretta del figlio Dean.  
Il piccolo umano è avvolto in un fagottino di coperte varie, placidamente addormentato nella culla che gli ha costruito il suo papà prima ancora che nascesse, con l’affetto e la dedizione tipiche di un genitore amorevole.  
Dean è su questa terra da pochi mesi e la sua memoria cancellerà presto quello che gli succede ogni notte da adesso e per molte settimane a venire. In realtà succede _ogni_ volta che calano le tenebre,  ma la maggior parte delle volte l’angelo riesce a trattenersi e rimanere invisibile agli occhi del piccolo. Questo non significa che Dean non lo percepisca comunque.  
Si chiama Castiel l’angelo che scende sulla terra, raggiunge il bambino e vige su di lui, con attenzione e amorevole preoccupazione.  
Non ha legami particolari con questo umano se non che è il suo custode, e deve fare di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro, come gli è stato comandato dai suoi superiori.  
 _-Proteggilo a costo della tua Grazia, Castiel. Il suo destino è già scritto e ha bisogno della tua protezione per sopravvivere.-_  
Così gli era stato comandato millenni fa e lui da bravo soldatino, svolge il proprio lavoro impeccabilmente.  
Dean Winchester è il centro del suo mondo e ogni notte l’angelo spiega le ali sopra alla sua culla.  
Castiel prende poi l’abitudine di abbassarsi sul fagottino di coperte e sfiorargli le guance paffute con una carezza talmente leggera che il piccolo si agita nel sonno a causa del solletico che gli provoca.  
La sua pelle è ancora liscia e pulita, non ancora vittima delle rughe di preoccupazione o rabbia che presto solcheranno il suo volto troppo giovane. L’angelo lo tocca con reverenza, sa che anche un piccolo gesto mal calcolato basterebbe per ferirlo e non ha assolutamente intenzione che ciò accada.  
Una notte però, fa più rumore del solito, o forse si avvicina troppo al bambino, fatto sta che Dean si sveglia nel cuore della notte.  
I suoi occhietti si schiudono e vengono investiti da un’immagine che non dimenticherà, ma che nemmeno ricorderà per molti anni.  
Non piange, come Castiel si sarebbe aspettato. Rimane in silenzio, a fissarlo nella semi oscurità. L’angelo riesce a scorgere il luccichio dei suoi occhi e il suo respiro si fa più frequente.  
-Ciao, Dean Winchester,- sussurra abbassandosi sulla culla. Arriva a tanto così dal nasino del bambino, che schiude la boccuccia senza denti in un sorrisino divertito. Castiel gli lascia un bacio lieve come un sussurro ma importante come un segreto, proprio sulla punta del naso, -Io sono Castiel.- soffia sulla sua pelle e Dean alza una mano per toccargli il volto, -Onorato di fare la tua conoscenza.-  
   
Quando la mattina dopo Mary Winchester fa il bagnetto al suo bambino, strofina un paio di volte quel puntino scuro sulla punta del suo naso, ma il segno rimane lì, imperterrito.  
La giovane donna si volta verso la porta aperta, con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, -John, indovina? Tuo figlio avrà le lentiggini!-


End file.
